Church of the Children of Atom
The Church of the Children of Atom is a Post-War scientific monotheistic and peculiar religion founded in Megaton, Captial Wasteland early years since the 2190s that worship 'Atom' (Radiation) as the deified entity and creator of all life. But however in 2288 when High Confessor Tekus has full control Mount Desert Island due of Vault Survivor's actions and mostly converted remaining Islanders who give up for Atom. He later established a new updated version of Church but unofficial by other followers outside of Island as Atomic Orthodox Church since 2288 while remaining some outside from Island keep continue as CotCoA and unrecognized as not theirs. History The exact origins of the Church of the Children of the Atom is unknown, but it seems to have already existed as far back as Megaton's construction, as Manya mentions that they were instrumental in getting the town built. The citizens of Megaton do not mind them residing there as their technologies and workforce were needed to build the city, in exchange for it being "built around the bomb." In 2287, the church's influence has grown over into the Commonwealth, and even as far north as Maine, with Children of Atom being active on the distant island. The Children of Atom residing in the Commonwealth are also far more fanatical, with most members opting to attack the Sole Survivor on sight. However, those found in the Crater of Atom are passive during the quest The Glowing Sea. By 2301, Children of Atom have over 402 followers throughout Eastern Wasteland and they're now three sects Apostles of the Holy Light (12 followers) and Atomic Orthodox Church (72 followers) and Anti-Atomism (21 followers) that have connections to this religion. Beliefs They worshipped that Atom that each atom contains within it an entire universe, and when an atom is split many universes are created. Therefore, instead of seeing the Great War as destructive, the Church believes it was a creative and unifying holy event. The Children of Atom also see death more as a celebration of life and unification to Atom through "the Glow." "The Glow" is the earthly embodiment of Atom and the Children of Atom's direct connection to Atom. The Children of Atom view the ghouls as "Atom's forsaken" or those who have unfinished business and, for denying the ghouls their unification with Atom himself, Atom touches them with "the Glow" and asks that they spread the word of Atom to those around the world. Those ghouls that refuse to accept the "gift of the Glow" and refuse to spread the word of Atom are doomed to becoming feral ghouls. Holy Sites * Megaton (Original holy site) * Several Nuclear Bomb made holes throughout Eastern Coast * Nuclear Submarine base in Mount Desert Island aka The Nucleus by Atomic Orthodox followers (No longer considered as their Holy site as of 2288) Structure/Governance Their way of authority is loosely based on Christianity. (In either Catholic or Protestant model) List of Great Harer or Connector of Atom (formally Atom Harer) * Great Harer/Connector Gina (2292-) Category:Post-War Factions Category:Religions